Werewolves
Werewolves are a race of lycanthropic shape changers who take on characteristics of a wolf. Werewolves should not be confused with other shifters, even those who take the form of a wolf. Origins The origin of lycanthropy itself is unknown and unclear. The first werewolf ever, known only as The Alpha Werewolf, infected others and led to the creation of his race. After this, many werewolves bred -- leading to the creation of purebred werewolves. The condition was passed on to their offspring, but may also still be spread through the bite. Physiology The Change Only Alpha werewolves are able to achieve a fully lupine form, though all werewolves appear to be human the majority of the time. Werewolves eyes glow with any amount of transformation, though the colors vary from wolf-to-wolf. Alpha Werewolves always have red eyes. Even when not transformed, the eyes of a werewolf will glow in videos and photographs. When a werewolf transforms but remains humanoid, his face becomes much hairier. He grows very sharp upper and lower fangs. The forehead develops ridges, not unlike those of a vampire, which extend down the nose. The hands also develop very sharp, long claws. When a werewolf does shift into an entirely lupine form, the wolf is much larger than a natural wolf, and often has less hair on its body. While in human form, a werewolf's body temperature will be notably higher than a normal human's. The Wolf Within Before a werewolf has learned to control his or her changes, a new werewolf will struggle between his or her human or feral side. When the transformation occurs, the wolf will be in complete control and the human will experience memory loss. The human may, however, still exert some influence over the wolf. Similarly, the wolf will exert some influence over the human when not transformed. As a result, new wolves often exhibit hostility to those around them, and may behave in irrational ways that tend to alienate them from their friends. This influence grows as the full moon approaches. Wolves in packs will be taught control as swiftly as possible. Diet Werewolves are able to eat and receive nutrition from a normal human diet, however at the time of the full moon they will crave raw meat. Some werewolves eat raw meat regularly while transformed, and some will even eat the heart of their victim intentionally. Werewolves, like humans, can become addicted to vampire blood. Illness As werewolves are immune to nearly all diseases, being bitten and transformed into a werewolf will cure even chronic illnesses -- including asthma, epilepsy, and cancer. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength Werewolves are exceptionally strong, able to match vampires with ease. Though they are unnaturally strong in human form, they cannot access their full strength without shifting at least partially. They're strength grows as the moon waxes, and decreases as it wanes. Superhuman Speed Werewolves are exceptionally fast, arguably faster than vampires. They also have lightning quick reflexes. Enhanced Agility Werewolves are incredibly agile, even in human form. Like other abilities, this increases closer to the full moon and is stronger in wolf form than in human form. Heightened Senses Werewolves have much stronger senses than an ordinary human. As well as having sharper senses, they are also able to detect emotions -- particularly fear and sexual desire. They may also be able to distinguish between the smells of individual people, including sometimes being able to determine if a person is a supernatural being or not. Wolf Form Although most werewolves cannot fully transform into a wolf, the transformaton into their humanoid-wolf form gives werewolves access to the full range of their abilities, at full strength. Alphas are able to transform fully into a wolf. Healing Werewolves heal rapidly from all wounds, except those inflicted by Alpha werewolves. The healing occurs faster while in human form. Pain Transference Werewolves are able to syphon pain from other creatures into themselves through touch. Memory Transference Alpha werewolves can transfer memories to or from another by inserting their claws into the nape of the victim's neck. Glamour Resistance While susceptible to being glamoured, even the most powerful glamour will end after 24 hours. Immunity to Disease Werewolves are immune to virtually all diseases, as well as most poisons. Becoming a werewolf will even cure chronic illnesses. Weaknesses Silver Werewolves are vulnerable to silver, unable to break it and it is deadly should it pierce their skin. Wolfsbane The flower wolfsbane is toxic to werewolves. In the presence of wolfsbane, the werewolf will initially develop a headache and fever and then lose control of the wolf within completely. If wolfsblood enters the bloodstream of the werewolf, they will become ill and feverish and ultimately die. The only cure to being poisoned by wolfsbane is to find more, create a salve with it and place it over the wound. Tranquilizer A tranquilizer dart will knock a werewolf unconscious and return it to a fully human form. Death Severe injuries, such as beheading, that a werewolf cannot heal from will be enough to kill a werewolf. Old Age A werewolf can die of old age. Reproduction Werewolves can reproduce as ordinary humans. The coupling of two werewolves will always produce werewolf children, though the coupling of a human and a werewolf does not necessarily always produce werewolves. The Bite A werewolf may bite a human to create a new werewolf. This will create a mental link between the two, and the older werewolf may even use this to force the Change. Cure Rumors hold that a werewolf may be cured if he or she kills the one who bit it. There is no documentation to back up this claim. Werewolf Society Werewolves form packs with their own unique hierarchal structure. Typically members of a pack are related by blood or have been bitten by other members of the pack. Alphas Alpha werewolves are the strongest, and therefore the leaders of any pack excepting a pack made up entirely of Alphas. A werewolf may become an Alpha by killing another Alpha or -- if an Alpha is not killed by a werewolf -- by being the next strongest member of the pack. An Alpha is stronger with a pack than without. Betas Betas are not as strong as Alphas, and typically follow the Alpha of their pack with unwavering loyalty. Betas share a mental link with their Alpha and/or with the werewolf who bit them. Betas are stronger with a pack than without. Omegas Omegas, lone wolves, are betas with no pack. They are the weakest of werewolves and often die swiftly. Known Werewolves *Laura Hale *Derek Hale *Peter Hale *Scott McCall *The Alpha Werewolf Sources Of the various source materials werewolves appear in: *Teen Wolf *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *True Blood *Charmed (mention only) *Being Human Werewolves also appear in White Wolf: Classic World of Darkness, but this was not used for creating werewolves for this universe. Category:Lycanthropes Category:Werewolves